Talk:Republic of Fotta
Problems and Suggestions Okay I see a few problems with this. 1. One hundred years is an incredible and highly unrealistic amount of time that this colony would be independent and the UNSC never tried to reclaim it. 2. Why did the UNSC abandon this world 95 years before the start of the war? There was no war or threat to have to defende the Inner Colonies that you would abandoned an entire world, and only one at that. Even the Insurrection didn't start until the 2490's, 60 years after it says it became independent. During the war makes sense that the UNSC give up the Outer Colonies to defend the Inner Colonies, but this was before any of that. 3. "more than a 100 years of fighting back the covenant", no way. One planet cannot fight the Covenant for a hundred years. If you remember the Outer Colonies fell one after the other against the Covenants overwhelming technology and numbers. . Also they wouldn't send little ol' raids, maybe once a small fleet that might be defeated, but if that didn't work then they'd send far more. Just how many ships can one planet that was abandoned have? 4. Now it says most of them were pirates and that deals were struck. That also brings up a problem, the Covenant would learn of it's location and just smash it with overwhelming force. This is just a start and i'll come back to be more thorough later. But here are some suggestions to fix this. Have it abandoned early during the war, it chronologically and just plain logically makes more sense. The planet could enforce a communications blackout so that the Covenant don't find them. They could then survive by ambushing any scouts or pirates that come snooping. The constant threat of discovery could result in a permanent state of martial law and military readiness. Hope this helps. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I know and that's what I meant. Tt said the forces attacking were mostly pirates. But there is alot that is just impossible. If the Covenant discover it at all they wont use a small amount of troops or ships, or even bother with invading. Unless it had some valuable forerunner artifacts they will glass the planet from orbit, like they do 90% of the time. No muss no fuss. Also even if Pirates give them technology to trade, the colony wont just become advanced for it, possessing weapons is one thing, understanding and implementing is just not feasible for a isolated colony. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 07:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Greetings. I just came on here real quick to point out that it's highly unlikely that, if the Covenant did believe there was some forerunner artifacts down there, even if they were minor artifacts at best, that they'd simply send a few pirates. In fact, I think it's more likely that they'd send an entire Covenant fleet to secure it. Apologies, to clarify, if the Covenant believe there to be a substantial amount of artifacts, then they would perhaps send a fleet in. With Best Intentions, Slower Than Most (talk) 07:36, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Just want to say, that there is a precedent in canon for trade between Kig'Yar and Humans ( , though admittedly sanctioned by the Hierarchs to find Earth). Secondly, the Kig'Yar are amongst the least devout, it is certainly plausible that if a few rogue, self-interested Kig'Yar ship captains found the planet they could trade with them, but at most, this would be a temporary reprieve. Thirdly, as an Outer Colony, its sole goal is to produce for the Inner Colonies, so it would be heavily stratified into one particular industry. Again, the idea of a world becoming autonomous during the war, has a precedent in canon ( ) so the premise is not unusual. Just a few tweaks and this article is fine. Joshua (Talk) 14:38, January 31, 2015 (UTC)